<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We Will Learn by Dark_Tea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24005476">We Will Learn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Tea/pseuds/Dark_Tea'>Dark_Tea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dead by Daylight (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gay, M/M, Murder, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recovery, They finally leave the entity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:33:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24005476</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Tea/pseuds/Dark_Tea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake tried to learn to deal with Michael's true intentions, while the killer tries to learn how to put them behind him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michael Myers/Jake Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's a very rough start, but it'll do.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Jake woke up, there was one hell of a crick in his back, as though he'd slept on rocks the night before. Though, as he opened his eyes and saw <em>stars</em> he knew something was wrong. The dark tree's shook with the wind.</p>
<p>He slowly sat up to see there<em> had </em>been an annoying rock under his back. Though, as he looked around, he didn't recognize the forest. It wasn't the campfire, and definitely wasn't the forest around it, so where was Jake? It was dark, but Jake squinted and looked around. His eyes would surely adapt to the light.</p>
<p>Jake heard a groan behind him and quickly turned his head to see Bill. Bill seemed to be the only other person around him. Jake could barely tell it was the man, but Bill's outline became more obvious.</p>
<p>The man groaned and clutched his head. He slowly looked around as Jake had, but actually saw the younger man. Which was surprising in the darkness </p>
<p>"Jake? Where the hell are we?"</p>
<p>Jake shook his head, "I don't know, but we're definitely not at the campfire. This isn't even the same forest."</p>
<p>Jake paused and he heard a sound he hadn't in years, the roar of a car passing down a road, "Bill! A road! We're right next to a road."</p>
<p>Jake scurried to his feet and almost ran towards the sound. He could see headlights illuminate the whole forest around them as the car drove by. Jake nearly tripped on multiple roots and branches before he reached the dark road.</p>
<p>"Car? It's the damn apocalypse and people are driving cars?"</p>
<p>The road was empty other than the car the heard seconds ago, but it was already drifting away.</p>
<p>"Bill, I don't know if we're in your world."</p>
<p>Jake glanced the roadside for a sign and sighed when he saw that a town was close, "There's a town that way. Uhhh, Breakridge." He was glad the sign was illuminated by a small light </p>
<p>Bill raised an eyebrow and scratched his chin, "That sounds a little familiar, but I wouldn't know where we are."</p>
<p>Jake nodded and looked to see if there were any incoming cars and quickly tried to flag the closest one down. The headlights nearly blinded him.</p>
<p>It must've been a lucky day, because the man driving stopped. He rolled down his window and let his arm rest on the side of the car, "You two okay, it's late?"</p>
<p>Jake nodded, "Yeah, we just got lost on our walk and the sun went down. Do you mind taking us back to Breakridge?"</p>
<p>The man shook his head, "Yeah, sure. Climb on in, I was heading that way anyways."</p>
<p>Jake smiled and Bill warily eyed the car, but followed Jake. He was clearly being cautious, but Jake would take a win where he could get it.</p>
<p>The drive was mostly silent, and Jake spoke first, "Hey uh, what's the date?"</p>
<p>The man pressed a button on his phone and spoke, "April 20th."</p>
<p>Jake nodded, but he could tell that much from the weather. The silence after was deafening, but suddenly bill spoke, "Uh. What's the year?"</p>
<p>The man raised an eyebrow, "2020."</p>
<p>Jake quickly blinked and looked at Bill, "Uh, that happens a lot. He's getting old, I'm sorry about my grandad."</p>
<p>Bill looked at Jake as if he'd said the most ridiculous words he'd ever heard and Jake send him a glare.</p>
<p>"So where do you guys need to be?"</p>
<p>Jake looked around and saw a grocery store not far ahead, it looked to be open, "The grocery down there. I needed to grab stuff for breakfast tomorrow. Yeah, we're a good walk from home so it'll be fine."</p>
<p>The man nodded, "You sure? I can drive you home."</p>
<p>Jake smiled, "Yeah, it's okay, thank you."</p>
<p>When the man drove away, Jake faced the older, "Bill, it's been twelve years?"</p>
<p>They stood in the light under the grocery. There was a light hum coming from the lights outside. It almost reminded them of the lights from the hospital.</p>
<p>Bill shook his head, "We couldn't have been there longer than four. I counted and tallied. Unless time was different there, it should be 2012."</p>
<p>Jake shook his head, "Crap. Where do we go?"</p>
<p>Jake had suddenly realized they had nowhere to stay or go. They were in a random town in God knows where.</p>
<p>Bill sighed and reached into his front pocket. Jake assumed he was looking for a smoke, but he was confused when he pulled out a key from his pocket, "The hell?"</p>
<p>There was a small note attached. It was an address. Bill glanced at it and suddenly remembered why the town sounded familiar, "This was where my Mom was brought up. She said she owned a house down here... Never thought I'd see it. I guess someone still owns it if it's still here."</p>
<p>Jake nodded, "It's worth a shot, I guess."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The house was large and creepy. At least, to Jake, but he was used to living in a tiny shack in the woods, so he couldn't complain. </p><p>Bill reached forward and unlocked the door. He pushed it forward and it opened with a loud creak. However, despite its outside looks, the inside of the house was furnished well. There were no cobwebs and the house was void of any mess or clutter.</p><p>"Hello? Anybody home?" Jake spoke loudly, trying to get his voice to travel far. Though, he was met with no answer. He slowly closed the door and relocked it. Bill was ahead of him, looking around at the living room.</p><p>Jake ran his hand over the books on a bookshelf and glanced around, "It's weird... Does somebody live here? Did we just walk into someone's house?"</p><p>Bill sighed, "I don't know," He glanced up the staircase and glanced at Jake, "Do we head up and check?"</p><p>Jake nodded and followed Bill up the staircase. The lights in the house were on in the hallways and living room. Bill spoke, "Hello? Anyone home? Can you help us?"</p><p>Bill walked down the hall and Jake knocked on one of the doors. When there was no reply, he slowly turned the knob and opened it. The room was dark, and the lights were off. He flicked the light switch and was met with a very plain room. The bed was made, and it looked like a guest room. There was nothing that really brought his attention.</p><p>"Jake, someone in here?" Bill walked in and sighed, "Looks like this place is empty. Maybe we can find a change of clothes and rest for a while. Explain it to them when they get back."</p><p>Jake rubbed his arms and approached the dresser. He felt bad for looking through someone's belongings, but it was either that or stay dirty. Jake pulled open the dresser and moved around a few articles of clothing. He raised an eyebrow slowly opened his mouth, "Wait... What the hell, Bill, this is all my stuff."</p><p>Bill quickly approached and looked into the drawers. As they pulled each open, they were met with more of Jake's clothing.</p><p>"What the hell is going on?"</p><p>Jake closed his eyes and raised his head as if looking at the ceiling, "Are we still in the entity?"</p><p>Bill shook his head, "No."</p><p>Jake opened his eyes and drew his head in his direction, "How do you know?"</p><p>Bill stomped his foot against the ground and flinched, as if in pain, "Busted up my knee in Vietnam. When we were in that place, I couldn't feel any pain from it. I almost forgot about it. It's back. I noticed only a few minutes ago."</p><p>Jake sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "Then how did all my stuff get here? Do you think whatever put us there has the heart to just leave us all our stuff in a random house?"</p><p>Bill sighed, "Hell if I know, kid. Look, let's just get situated and worry about this later. I haven't showered in years, and neither have you. Hell, I've barely slept. Just take a win where you can get 'em."</p><p>Jake eventually nodded, "Okay. Fine. I'll keep watch downstairs while you shower and sleep. That'll be the safest way to do it."</p><p>Bill sighed, "Okay. Do what you need to, but you should really sleep."</p><p>Jake leaned against the wall as Bill retreated out of the room. He ran a hand down the wall and let himself slide down until he sat on the floor. The whole idea of being free was still setting in for him. He knew Bill was also having a hard time, but Bill was much older and experienced. The man knew how to mask it.</p><p>Jake heard the shower and sighed. He tried to approach the thought of finally knowing the entity had come to an end, but a sick feeling swelled in his chest. He knew it wasn't the end.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>The ground is cold. No shoes</em>. </p><p>The forest shook just a little more in the breeze as an evil wandered about. There was some kind of chill, and it was much stronger than the usual brush of the crisp wind.</p><p>
  <em>Where? Empty.</em>
</p><p>The force grows more frustrated. The wind blows stronger, and leaves crunch much louder than before. Something's turned the peaceful woods more sinister. Clouds reach like hands to cover the moon's eyes, leaving just speckles of dusty light touching the forest floor.</p><p><em>Dark</em>. <em>Dark Dark Dark. Too Dark.</em></p><p>There is some kind of stillness. It's not calm. There is a tension. A predator finding its prey. Forest shrinks into sidewalk, street signs and lights flash in every direction. Its eyes lock onto one thing, and there is no hesitation.</p><p>
  <em>Kill.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Wait, does this thing work? I haven't seen one since I was a kid." Jake spoke as he banged the top of the old television. Bill quickly swat his hand away and sighed.</p><p>After just a few moments, the television flickered to life and Bill crossed his arms. Jake sat in front of it and inspected the knobs, "How old is this thing?"</p><p>Bill rolled his eyes, "Don't be stupid. Turn that knob to change the channel."</p><p>It took a few minutes for Jake to understand what everything did. Bill sat on the couch and sighed, "So, what do we do kid?"</p><p>Jake shrugged as he flicked through channels, "I don't know. I mean, I should probably get a job... God it feels so weird trying to get back into real life... I mean work? It feels like things like that are trivial now..."</p><p>Bill didn't speak and nodded, "Things like that always felt pointless to me..."</p><p>Bill had went through what felt like hundreds of jobs before he was struck with the task of escaping a zombie apocalypse. He finally felt like his life had a purpose, he received a new challenge to beat, but in the end, he'd been beaten, then sent to that crazy realm after his death.</p><p>Jake absently flipped through the channels before he stopped on a new station. Before he flipped away, a reporter's words caught his attention.</p><p>
  <em>"...body was found hanging on a meat hook in the local butchery. The suspect is said to be a man in a white mask. Police warn citizens to stay in their homes during the night, and take precautions when outside. Police are currently investigating the case and continue to send updates... A truly tragic death I'm such a small local town..."</em>
</p><p>Both men tense and Jake felt frozen in time. A killer had escaped with them. A killer escaped with them. There was a killer in the town. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Welcome, I'm back and better than every guys! I've been updating all my stories if you happen to read the others, here's a heads up! Thank you so much for reading, I try to keep with with comments and stuff, so say something nice or ask a question, I love comments. Also, huge s/o to guests who read this stuff, love you guys too, if you make an account, leave a comment or something. &lt;3 anyways see y'all.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jake stirred in his bed. A sickening feeling had passed over him and harassed him for hours, but he had no idea why. He couldn't pinpoint what was bothering him. Of course, the looming threat of this killer was omnipresent. It kept him awake through many days, but it was something else that laid a sickening fear over his body. He tossed and turned, but couldn't find a comfortable position.</p><p>This particular night wasn't harder for him. He just felt freaked out. Since being back, he'd been watching serial killer documentaries and loads of crime shows. It's rather strange to have gotten into that habit due to his past, but it felt almost fake to him. Each story of a person being kidnapped and found floating in a lake didn't feel real to him anymore. He'd been so close to death so many time, he couldn't believe it was real.</p><p>However,  these show still left a sick feeling in his stomach. There was always the looming threat of <em>actually </em>dying.</p><p>It didn't help that his room in the house was so creepy. It was old, the wooden floors creaked, and there were always noises outside. The trees around the house had grown so close that every branch that moved hit his window.</p><p>The house itself was just kinda creepy. When they found it, they found everything they previously owned in it. A lot of clothing that Jake thought he'd never see again was just folded up in the dresser of his room. He didn't put it there.</p><p>It was all really creepy. There was fresh food in the fridge, the milk didn't expire for another two weeks. There was fresh packaged foods and fruit in the fruit bowl. It's was like the house was prepared for them arriving.</p><p>The whole situation was weird. Jake didn't know what to make of it. Part of him still believed he was in the entitie's shackles. He waited for it to pull him by the strings back into its puppet stage.</p><p>His experience there was horrible, but he missed the people. The fact that only he and Bill escaped made him feel worse. Why he of all people? He could think of ten others that deserved it more. Jake raked social media, news papers, and anything he could think of to find the people who were trapped there with him. There was little information.</p><p>He found out Dwight had only been missing for four months, but Dwight was the first person in the entity. Their timelines seemed to mix, so Dwight could've been gone four years, but in Jake's time, it was only four months.</p><p>It was all a difficult puzzle that Jake didn't want to dig through. He wanted to leave it behind him once and for all. Though, he could never escape the guilt. Every single night he was left to ponder why he had been put there.</p><p>He turned to face the wall. He felt chills roll down his body and tightly wrapped his blanket around him. There would be no end to his mental torture soon. Especially because a demon had come back with them from hell.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>